powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger
"With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" The Elephant Ranger transforms from the Elephant Animal Spirit. It can be summoned being used by Master Phant as a secondary body, or by being summoned by Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger into battle. As an Animal Spirit An elephant Animal Spirit, it belonged to Master Phant. Like the Rangers and Dai Shi, he is capable of producing his animal spirit and using it for skirmishes. The rangers can mimic his technique and summon the Elephant, but instead of skirmishes, it is used for giant battles. It is capable of producing a giant ball from its own aura and using it to attack with its nose (Elephant Attack). Lily eventually learned how to harness the Elephant's power and was able to summon it several times. As a Ranger The Elephant Ranger is one of the Spirit Rangers created by the Phantom Beasts using Master Phant's power partnered with the power of the Crystal Eyes and the Phantoms' own Rinzin power. He appears in Jungle Master Mode and uses the Jungle Mace. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers with the other Spirit Rangers under the control of the Phantom Beasts. Later on RJ figures out how to jam the frequencies that connect the Masters to the Spirit Rangers and is able to dissipate the spirits. Later RJ modifies the claw cannon to hold the spirits of the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits and uses it to cancel out the spirit of the Shark Spirit Ranger, which traps Master Finn inside one of the Crystal Eyes. Flit salvages the eye after a Phantom Beast attempts to throw it in the sea and brings it to RJ. Soon after, all the masters are rescued and the Spirit Rangers they control fight alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. The masters then let the rangers take control of the Spirit Rangers, which they summon into battle in pinch situations. His Elephant fighting style is more evident than when the Yellow Ranger uses it. In addition to using the Jungle Mace, it is evident that the Elephant Ranger uses strong punches, stabs and kicks representing an elephant's trunk and tusks.He also uses raw strength able to shake the very ground he walks on, representing an elephant's sheer strength. His finishing move involves using the Jungle Mace to split the ground in half, coming towards and attacking the opponent. Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger (Ranger Form) Zords The Elephant Spirit Ranger does not use a Zord but actually morphs from the Elephant Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Jungle Mace Elephant Animal Spirit (Zord Form) When Lily was able to master the Elephant's power, she was able to summon it as a zord. It was equipped with its own wrecking ball which attached to its snout. It separated into several pieces to combine with either of the rangers' Megazords. Megazord Combinations * The Elephant combines with the Jungle Pride Megazord to provide top-body armor that allows the zord to do a horizontal Jungle Mace spin-the Jungle Mace Spin Attack. * With the Jungle Master Megazord, the Jungle Mace attack is done vertically. Image:PRJF-AnimalSprit.jpg|as an Animal Spirit against the Rinshi Image:PRJF-PhantChanneling.jpg|Master Phant channels the Elephant spirit Image:Jf-megazord-elephant.jpg|attached to Jungle Pride Megazord Image:Jf-megazord2-elephant.jpg|attached to Jungle Master Megazord Notes * The Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger is the first Ranger to be based on a modern Elephant. Zack Taylor and Adam Park, were both the Black Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and depicted the ancient mastodon. * The Jungle Spirit Rangers' designs were produced by PLEX for Power Rangers. Initially Bandai America released toys of them that seemingly served as counterparts to the Roar Max Zords. The comic that goes with the figures states that the Masters were Rangers 20 years ago and are now inhabiting beast bodies. In the comic, they are now training the Jungle Fury Rangers in place of their masters in the show, though in appearance they resemble the Kensei from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the source material of Jungle Fury.http://www.junglefury.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=453&pos=2 The Jungle Fury comic at JungleFury.net Months after the toy release, Terebi Kun, a Japanese magazine published photos in two consecutive issues with all three rangers in Jungle Master Mode outfits. Soon, the summaries that support the photos appeared, beginning with those for Fear and the Phantoms. See also * GekiElephant - Elephant Ranger's Sentai Counterpart from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. * GoseiKnight - A Sentai mecha/Ranger with a similar concept from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Notes and references Category:Spirit Rangers Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Power Rangers-exclusive Rangers Category:Auxillary Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Zords Category:Jungle Fury Category:Animal Spirits Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Non human ranger Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Zords (Jungle Fury)